Electrically actuated garage door lock systems for securing a closed garage door are known. Many of these systems are used in conjunction with electrically operated garage door openers. One system for locking an overhead garage door includes a latch mounted on the garage door and a locking assembly mounted on the door frame. The locking assembly uses a solenoid actuated plunger to engage a hole in the latch and lock the door in place. The solenoid can be electrically activated to lock or unlock the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,121, a garage door lock system is shown utilizing a plunger mechanism, electrically operated to permit the locking and unlocking of the closed garage door. Similar systems are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,582 (McGee) and 3,751,086 (Geringer). These designs show a box-like housing for the solenoid-plunger. The plunger, which is used for engaging the latch on the garage door, is shown supported by a pair of plates which form part of the housing for the lock system.
As a means for providing support to the plunger for the engagement of the latch, this system is not always satisfactory. For example, the supporting plates for the bolt are susceptible to buckling when subject to vandalism and tampering, thereby frustrating the objective of providing security in a garage door locking system.
This type of garage door lock system involves the use of an integral solenoid-plunger locking bolt which must be specifically designed and fabricated. For example, design considerations must be given to the compatibility of materials used and the configuration of the overall solenoid-plunger unit. If ruggedness of the bolt or plunger is desired to achieve security, increasing the size of the plunger may be important. This size consideration will affect the construction of the solenoid in that the overall size of the solenoid must also be increased accordingly, since the plunger is integral with the solenoid. In an integral construction, the use of ferrous material within the solenoid further restricts the choice of materials for the plunger/bolt. In the event the solenoid-plunger system becomes inoperative due to, for example, solenoid malfunction, the replacement of the entire unit will become necessary, which is both expensive and inconvenient.
Consequently, there is a need for a new garage door locking system having an independent high security bolt mechanism. There is also a need for a lock system using an uncomplicated actuation system that is readily replaceable in case of failure. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a locking system with high security mounting features.